


Life-long Customer

by Hikook101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikook101/pseuds/Hikook101
Summary: A high school student. Depression. Negative emotions. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to let you know that this is an original work. I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this story. If you have any comments or questions for me, please let me know! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

_ I'm crying the whole way through the last period of the school day; I’m surprised no one says anything. My chest is pounding so hard. I just wish I could stay at school forever. For the rest of my life. I wish I could never have to go back home. I wish I could live here, alone. Besides, even in a room full of people, I feel alone. So, why does it matter anyway?  _

_ School life may be difficult to deal with, leaving me weeping in the bathroom when no one's around, bawling my eyes out. But it's certainly better than my home life. Well, only with my dad. He's one of the main sources of my misery, but I've realized that it's never going to get any better. No one is ever going to help me. This has been going on for a few years now, after all. _

_ People only have negative things to say about me, to me. No one tries to comfort me. No one tries to make me feel better. No one offers their sympathetic feelings for me. If they even have any. No one even asks why I'm always sad. Why I'm depressed. Why I despise my home life. No one. Not a single student. Not a single teacher. Not even the school counselor. Nobody cares.  _

_ So the only option I have is to keep on going, despite everything that's happened at school and at home. Just the thought of going home to my dad’s house makes me want to cry. The only light in my life is my mom. It’s a very dim one. Although, if I were to compare her to how some people treat me at school and how my dad treats me, my mom is an angel. Even though she's also depressed.  _

_ The reason being is my mom and dad are divorced. They divorced almost three years ago. My dad had a bad temper and hit my mom a lot whenever he had a bad day at work or she disagreed with him. Five years ago was when it all started. When I was just twelve years old, my dad wanted to go to the store to get some groceries so we could have something to eat for dinner. My mom said that she could use what we had and concoct a meal. But, my dad wanted to go to the store. They went back and forth, arguing over something so little. So ridiculous. So childish. Eventually, my dad had hit her, drove off to the store, and came back still looking furious. These atrocities went on for a couple of years. Eventually, my mom couldn’t stand it any longer. So, she decided after a while of enduring this misery, her best decision was to divorce him. Not too long later, they lived in separate houses. So, on the weekends I have to go to my dad's house. During the week, my mom's. My mom spends most of her time crying in her room. Either that or she's at work. _

_ She works at McDonald's. She takes people’s orders at the drive-thru. Sometimes I drive over there just to surprise her, even though I don't have the energy to. Those are the only times I've ever seen her smile. She doesn't smile much. But it's understandable. I mean, I don't smile ever, because of my miserable life. In fact, I've never really seen many smiles in my life. I don't know why that is. Maybe the whole world is depressed. Although, I guess the only world I know is full of misery, depression, sadness, heartbreak, bullying, teasing, and many more horrific things that send me crying in the bathroom.  _

_ It just feels like no one is ever happy. At least, no one that I know. No one has ever tried to be friendly with me. No one has tried to make me smile or laugh. No one has tried to make me happy. Now that I think about it, I’m not sure I’ve ever been happy. I don't think I've seen anyone happy. Well, I guess the only places I've seen people unhappy are at home and at school, because those are the only places I've been that I can remember. _

_ That’s not entirely true. I’ve seen people happy when they make others’ lives miserable. Those kinds of people are the worst. When their joy comes from other people’s suffering. It makes me really sad when that kind of thing happens. When people bully others at school, no one does anything about it. I guess I have no room to talk because I don’t either, but I have enough things to deal with, so I don’t want to get involved in others’ problems or create more of my own. I like to avoid people if I can. Besides, I’m sure no one wants someone like me involved in their bullying situations. It’s easier if someone reports the issues to an authority, except, no one does. Again, I have no room to talk because I don’t report anything for the same reason I don’t want to get involved in other people’s bullying problems.  _

_ It’s just that I feel that there are so many things wrong with this world that we live in today and no one, not a single person in this world does anything to make it better. People say that they will do everything in their power to make the world a better place, but really, there are no noticeable changes in this unjust world. There are still bullies. There are still murderers. There are still kidnappers. There are still so many horrible people that do horrible things, and some of them, maybe even most of them, get away with it.  _

_ I guess I just feel like there are only bad things in this world. I know that’s not entirely true, but it feels like it is. At least, I feel like lots of bad things happen to me. Maybe I'm exaggerating. But then again, maybe I’m not. Only time will tell. _


	2. I'm the Epitome of Despair

“What do you want me to do?” I asked the man in the cloak sitting across from me. 

“I’m glad that you’ve agreed to this little...arrangement. The first thing I need you to do is fail your English test,” The man in the cloak replied.

“What? What kind of a request is that? What would be the purpose of me failing my English test? Just because I seem to not care about anything in this world doesn’t mean that I don’t at least want an education! Even if that’s worthless, too...” I shouted at the cloaked person. 

“There is a reason for everything I’m going to have you do. Do  **not** question my methods. Anyways, you are not to shout while you are in here. You remember, don’t you? After all, you signed the contract that clearly stated you were supposed to keep all of this a secret. No one can know about this, got that? That shouldn’t be too hard to remember, since that was the only rule...for now.”

***

_ It’s the last period for today. Just ten minutes until the bell rings for us to go home. Unfortunately, it’s Friday, meaning I have to go to my dad’s house today. It’s not like I have anywhere I can run away to. I don’t even have the money to do that. I’m helpless. I’m poor. I’m the epitome of despair. _

_ The sooner three o’clock approaches, the sooner I am to start crying again. I glanced up at the clock. In red digits, it showed 2:54. During the time that I was lost in thought, four minutes had ticked away from my life and I didn’t even realize it. I just sat there, half-listening to the teacher lecture us about chemicals and that we need to wear safety goggles, and half hanging on to every second that ticked away on the clock. I hung on to those seconds, not wanting them to turn into minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, because I knew it would only get worse and worse as time goes on. My life would only become more miserable as the days go by. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going. I don’t know how much will power I even have to keep going. _

_ I can’t believe parents could even be this cruel to their own children. I didn’t know it was possible for a parent to abuse their child, physically and mentally. I didn’t know it was possible for a parent to hate their own child so much, just the thought of their child repulsed them. _

_ I just wanted to fall asleep. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. That way I’d never have to worry about how bad the rest of my life was going to be. Eternal slumber. Surely I’m not the only one thinking these thoughts. I know that if I were to never wake up, my mom would be very sad. I am the only one she has left now, after all.  _

_ She didn’t make very many friends, and the few she did have all moved away or disappeared from her life in one way or another. She got divorced. She doesn’t have any siblings, and her parents practically live on the other side of the world. For those reasons, I can’t leave this world. Not yet, anyway.  _

_ *** _

_ The bell to go home finally rang, and I walked as slowly as I could without missing the bus all the way to the bus stop, for I knew what would come when I arrived home, and I certainly wasn’t in any hurry to get there.  _

_ But just when I was about to step foot onto the bus, I heard someone calling my name over the intercom. _

_ “Daniel Evans...report to the office.” _

_ I wonder what that’s about. I decided to head over to the office to find out.  _

_ When I arrived, no one was there. I waited for a couple of minutes to see if anyone would show up, but no one did.  _

_ Figures. _

_ They probably got the wrong person. Although, there’s no one else named Daniel Evans in this school besides me. So...I can’t just stand around waiting here, awkwardly.  _

_ Guess I’ll just go back to the bus, if it’s even still there. _

_ On my way back (before I even left the office building) I heard a voice call out my name. When I turned around to look where it had come from, no one was there. _

_ I heard my name again, then again, growing louder each time. I searched for the source in a frantic panic. The voice calling my name sounded like it was right behind me, but every time I turned around, it still sounded like it was behind me, so, where was it? _

_ Why is this happening to me? Am I going crazy? It’s not possible for there to be noise but no source, so where is this coming from? I can’t ignore this...or I really will go crazy. Maybe it’s just a voice in my head.  _

_ Yeah, that’s it. It has to be, right?  _

_ “Daniel!” _

_ Okay, now I know I’m not imagining things.  _

_ I took off my backpack and unzipped the front of it to look inside. Maybe there was a speaker or walkie-talkie or some logical explanation to this.  _

_ I searched and searched but found nothing. No speakers, no walkie-talkies, and of course, no logical explanation as to where on Earth this voice I was hearing came from!  _

_ I accepted for the second time now, that it was just voices in my head. I accepted that I was going crazy. That I was losing it. That I was paranoid. I told myself that no matter what I hear when I start to walk off, I’m not turning back, because I can’t. I can’t waste any more time being here because I’ll miss my bus.  _

_ It’s probably already gone by now though. But that’s no reason to give up. Although, it would be nice if I didn’t have to go home. Even if I did miss the bus though, my dad would probably call the school or something. He’d find me and bring me home one way or another. Unfortunately, that’s just the way it is. _

_ I started to speed walk off again, not turning back for anything. I was determined to get out of this madness.  _

_ “Daniel!” _

_ Oh. My. God.  _

_ “What do you want?!” I shouted, seemingly at no one. _

_ “...I was trying to tell you for what felt like forever. I was wondering if you’d heard me. Meet me at the old warehouse.” _

_ It was a relief to know that I wasn’t going crazy. But it was also startling. I mean, where was this voice I was hearing? Who was it? What did they want from me? Why did they want me of all people? Why did I need to go to the old warehouse? I had no idea what was going on, but I did know that I didn’t want to go home. So, I headed to the old warehouse without the slightest bit of hesitation.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning...


	3. Who Are You, and Why do You Want me Here?

_ I immediately headed out of the hallway and onto the sidewalk, which led to some old buildings. I took a left and crossed the street, looking both ways before crossing. After about ten minutes of walking on that path, I reached my destination. _

_ The building that I looked at was most definitely an old warehouse...from the outside. But the moment I walked in, it was like somebody renovated this place and forgot to do the outside.  _

_ I looked curiously at everything that was inside. There were a couple of clear boxes, from what I could tell. They were on a desk in the corner of the warehouse closest to me. The floors were polished and looked like marble flooring. The walls, however, were painted red, which didn't go with anything.  _

_ The person who designed the interior probably had no clue what they were doing and just threw some things together.  _

_ I was so intrigued by everything here I almost forgot why I was even here. Wait...why am I here?  _

_ Oh, that’s right. Some weird voice told me to come here and I definitely wanted nothing to do with going home, so I complied. Well, it sure looks like coming here was pointless, so I guess I’ll just leave. _

_ Just then, right before I opened the door to leave the old warehouse, I heard a voice, but it was...different from the one I heard earlier.  _

_ “Daniel, come here. Don’t leave yet, please.” _

_ I searched yet again, for where another mysterious voice was coming from. My eyes darted around every inch of the room, that I could see at least. I hadn’t noticed until now how little light there was. Although I could see a few things, I’m sure there was much more to explore in this place than meets the eye. _

_ “Daniel, I’m over here.” I could hear a sigh and then the voice continued speaking. “Just...uh, how do I put this? Walk out the door and come back in. Then, just walk straight.” _

_ I did as I was told and eventually, I bumped into something and hurt my belly a little. When I looked forward, I saw a figure in a dark cloak, which terrified me at first, but I quickly adjusted. _

_ “Careful where you walk, mister,” the voice said sternly. _

_ “Who are you and why do you want me here?” I asked, a little angrily. _

_ “I will explain everything to you in time. Just, be patient, all right?” _

_ “You’re the one who called me here, so shouldn’t you at least try to give me a reason to stay and not leave? I mean, if you don’t want to explain to me what’s really going on here, then I guess you’ve wasted my time and energy!” I shouted. _

_ “Is that so? I certainly don’t think so,” the voice responded in a calm fashion.  _

_ “What makes you say that?” I wondered aloud. _

_ “Well, think about it. If you didn’t want to come here in the first place, why did you? And why are you still here? You definitely could’ve left earlier, but you didn’t, meaning you have a reason you came. What could that reason be, I wonder? Tsk tsk. Well I’m sure you and I both know the answer to that, and neither of us likes it,” the voice replied. _

_ What could the man mean by that? We both know...was he trying to say that he knows my daily life? My day-to-day actions? How miserable I am, all the time? There’s no way that could be possible...is there?  _

_ No! He’s just trying to mess with my head. Yeah, that’s it. Unless I have some crazy stalker I’m not aware of following me around all the time, I think this person is as crazy as they come. _

_ “...um...what do you mean by that? You and I both know the reason I’m here? You claim to know so much, so how about you explain to me what you’re talking about?” I asked the cloaked person. _

_ “What do  _ **_you_ ** _ mean I claim to know so much? The only thing I ever said to you was that you and I both know the reason you’re here. Did you not hear me correctly...or are you just reading too much into things that you probably shouldn’t? If you go and suspect every person you see of something based on pure circumstantial evidence, then you will  _ **_never_ ** _ get anywhere in life, you hear me kid?” _

_ Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am reading too much into things, but maybe I’m not. Maybe he’s trying to lead me to believe he wants to help me, and he’s some horrible criminal. Maybe he’s wanted for something awful. Maybe he’s…no. Maybes and what ifs won’t get me anywhere. I just have to find the truth to this predicament, this trap, or whatever it may be!  _

_ The only way I’m going to get information is to ask questions and hope I get answers. If not, well, I don’t know where to go from there. I looked straight at the cloaked person and asked as sternly as I could, “Why do you want me here?” _

_ This is either a blessing in disguise, or the worst mistake of my life! _


	4. Do You Know Something About me?

_ “That’s a good question. I mean, do you really wanna know? It’s not like it’s gonna change anything, right?” The cloaked man said matter-of-factly. _

_ “Well, yeah! Don’t expect me to be all cool, calm and collected, all while I’ve been mysteriously called here, and I don’t even understand why any of this is happening! Wait...did you just say it’s not gonna change anything? What do you mean? Do you...know something?” I shouted some of my frustrations at the cloaked man. I tried to ask him a question without revealing too much information about myself. I have to be vague and careful about the things I say because it could lead to this stranger knowing things he shouldn’t about me, and I definitely don’t like the sound of that. _

_ “I understand why you're being so inquisitive and cautious, but I can assure you, there is nothing to be concerned about…” He drifted off, his words becoming inaudible. _

_ “Hey, I asked you a question! Answer it! Do you know something about me?” I asked again, waiting impatiently for a response. _

_ “Something? Well, I’ll have you know that I know a great deal about you. Oh, and one more thing: please do not shout while you are in here. If you do and something happens...well, I don’t want to go there. I can’t bear to think that I could lose this opportunity. If I did, I don’t know what I would do. I...I don’t know what I’d do if I...if I…” He trailed off and sounded really sad.  _

_ Why would he be sad? What does any of it mean?! Man, the questions are only piling up, and I’m not getting any answers! Ugh! What should I do now? I keep asking and asking question after question, but I’m getting nowhere!  _

_ What is he hiding? Huh...maybe the more important question is...why do I care? Why am I curious about this guy? For all I know, he could be a serial killer, and I could be his next victim. Why am I still here, listening to this guy? I should just leave, but something’s telling me I should stay. Probably just my strong desire to avoid going home to my dad’s house. Or maybe...something else? I don’t know what, but I guess I’ll at least hear this guy out, and go from there, but in order to get information, I’m going to have to make him answer me somehow.  _

_ The only question is of course, how to go about it. I guess I should run down what I know about the situation first: the outside of this old warehouse looks like an old warehouse, obviously, but the inside looks completely renovated. There are a couple clear boxes in the corner of the room on a table. I don’t think that that is relevant at the moment. The walls are painted red...ugh, that’s useless, too.  _

_ I always liked to think that if I ever got into a difficult situation, I could finangle my way out somehow, but right now...I really don’t know what to do. I’ve gone over everything I know about what’s happening and...and... wait! That’s it! I know what to do now! I’ve got it. All that’s left is to put my plan into action. Hopefully it really is as good as it sounds in my head. This may be the only chance I’ve got, and who knows, it might be worth it. _

_ “If you don’t answer my questions, I’m gonna leave, and I’m not coming back no matter what you say! So you better start answering me!” I thought about what he said earlier, and it was pretty clear he didn’t want me to leave. So, I’ve turned the tables and used what he said against him.  _

_ “Wait...don’t leave...please. Alright, I’ll answer your questions, but I can’t answer everything just yet. So, don’t get so hasty, and please, stay and at least hear me out. So, uh...what’s your first question?” the man complied. _

_ “Well, I guess I want to know why you brought me here. Also, how did you contact me? Was that your voice I was hearing at the office at school, or someone else?” I asked intently. _

_ “To answer your question, Daniel—” _

_ “Wait...how do you know my name?” _

_ “I just do. Please don’t think I’ve been stalking you or anything crazy like that,” the man replied. _

_ “What else am I supposed to think when you say something like that? You know, when you tell me  _ **_not_ ** _ to think you’re some creepy weirdo, it makes me think that you definitely are, so you better give me a good explanation for all this, because I already told you that if you don’t, good riddance.” I pointed my thumb at the door behind me for emphasis. _

_ “Just listen. I told you, I can’t tell you everything just yet, but everything will make sense soon enough. I promise. Anyway, back to your question. It wasn’t me who contacted you, but my, oh I guess you could call her my assistant,” the man said, trying to change the subject and go back to my question, which I guess I was thankful for some answers. _

_ “Assistant? Ugh, you’re just making the questions pile up—” _

_ “And all will be answered soon enough. You're  _ **_very_ ** _ impatient. So, to finish my explanation before you go interrupting and accusing me of anything, my assistant placed a speaker-like thing—more of a radio I guess. It was in your backpack,” the man explained. _

_ “I looked in there! You’re telling me it was so small I couldn’t see it?” _

_ “Well then, you must’ve overlooked something, because I assure you, it was there. In fact, let me see your bag. I’ll show you,” the man held out his arms, waiting for me to give him my bag. _

_ “What makes you think I’ll give you my backpack? I mean, I know nothing about you...so, can you give me some info about you? A name, or something. How about take off your cloak so I at least know what you look like? Then, we can get somewhere with...whatever it is you want me to do,” I said, a little demanding. _

_ “My name is...Jonathon. That good enough for you?” The man asked. _

_ “Whatever. But the moment I suspect you of bad intentions, I’m outta here. Got that?” I sighed and hesitantly handed him the backpack. _

_ He unzipped one of the smaller pockets on the backpack, then searched for what he was looking for: the “radio,” or whatever it is. He didn’t have to dig around too much before he pulled out a small device. _

_ “See? Here it is. It’s right here,” the man said. _

_ “Yeah, I see it. That’s too small for me to see while I’m panicking. So uh…what exactly is it?” I asked, suddenly full of curiosity. _

_ “It’s...I don’t exactly know what it is—my assistant provided the device—I think it’s a mini radio. Something like that,” he answered. _

_ “How did you slip that in my bag?!” I asked, bewildered. _

_ “It wasn’t me. It was my assistant,” the man replied. _

_ “When am I gonna meet this assistant of yours?” I asked. _

_ “Very soon. Which brings us to the next topic—” _

_ “No! We’re not done talking yet. I still have questions that you said will be answered—” _

_ “In time, yes. I remember saying that. Don’t worry,” the man said calmly.  _

_ The man pulled out a paper from one of the desk drawers and looked at it. Then, he showed it to me, motioning for me to take it. It said: _

_ Rule#1: No shouting; make sure to keep all of this a secret. _

_ Rule #2:  _

_ Rule #3: _

_ If you violate any of these rules, you will be punished immediately. However, no need to worry. I’m fairly certain you will be just fine, Daniel.  _

_ You will be completing tasks that I ask of you. The reward/motivation for you to complete these tasks will be decided by me, and it’ll vary. The tasks shouldn’t be too difficult for you to complete.  _

_ If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. _

_ If you agree to this contract, please sign your name below at the bottom. Just remember: once you sign the contract, there is no going back, so choose wisely.  _

_ Sign your name here: _ _

__

_ There were places for rules 2 and 3, but they were blank. Rule 1, as this guy has been telling me the whole time pretty much, is no shouting. Why are rules 2 and 3 blank? This doesn’t make any sense. What am I going to do? What is the punishment if I don’t follow the rules? If I don’t know the other 2 rules, I could very possibly break them. This...this isn’t fair, and what are these “tasks” this guy wants me to do?! _

_ “Why are rules 2 and 3 blank? And what kind of tasks are these that you want me to complete? Why did you bring me into whatever this is?! Why do you need me?! All of it makes zero sense!” I shouted at the man, even knowing that the first rule of the contract clearly stated that I’d be punished if I did, but I haven’t signed it yet. So it shouldn’t count.  _

_ “Well, if you sign the contract and comply, you’d find out through experience, wouldn’t you? On the off chance you don’t, well, I guess you won’t find out, and if you’re fine with the mystery of the contract and this whole situation going unsolved, nagging at you each and every day, maybe you might even start to regret not signing the contract—” _

_ “Okay! I get it! You want me to sign the contract, but won’t explain anything until I do, right?” I asked, frustrated with this guy. _

_ “Right.” _

_ What’s the harm in it? There’s no reason not to, or at least, no reason that I know of. I got nothing to lose, right? _

_ Sign your name here: Daniel Evans _


	5. Hello, Daniel Evans

_ I crossed my arms and stated boldly, "I signed your contract. I hope I'm not making a mistake." _

_ “You’re not. Trust me...you’re not. I’m just so very glad I finally have another chance. I was starting to lose faith,” the man replied, sounding like he was...crying? _

_ What reason would he have to cry? Is it really because I signed the contract? Maybe it’s all an act. Maybe he’s just trying to lure me into a trap. Either way, there’s no backing out now.  _

_ “Um...I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why are you crying?” I asked cautiously. _

_ “Oh, it’s nothing, really.” _

_ “Alright, if you say so...whatever. So... _ what do you want me to do?” I asked the man in the cloak sitting across from me. 

“I’m glad that you’ve agreed to this little...arrangement. The first thing I need you to do is fail your English test,” The man in the cloak replied.

“What? What kind of a request is that? What would be the purpose of me failing my English test? Just because I seem to not care about anything in this world doesn’t mean that I don’t at least want an education! Even if it’s worthless…,”I shouted at the cloaked person. 

“There is a reason for everything I’m going to have you do. Do  **not** question my methods. Anyways, you are not to shout while you are in here. You remember, don’t you? After all, you signed the contract that clearly stated you were supposed to keep all of this a secret. No one can know about this, got that? That shouldn’t be too hard to remember, since that was the only rule...for now.”

“But what’s the purpose in not telling me **_all_** the rules?”

“Didn’t I just tell you not to question my methods? Kids these days...never listen to what they’re told, do they?” The man said while scratching his head.

“Whatever. Anyway, what’s in it for me?” I questioned.

He laughed a little and stated, “What’s in it for you? Oh...I don’t know. Who said there would be anything in it for you?” The man said.

“But you  **_said_ ** _ — _ ” He cut me off abruptly.

“I know what I—wait...I didn’t say anything, the contract did, right? Anyways, Daniel, I was joking about there being nothing in it for you.You don’t have to tell me...I already know it wasn’t very funny. Your reward, as granted by me, for failing your English test is...let’s see, how about one hundred dollars?” The man stated.

“And the reason for me failing my English test is?” I asked, irritated.

“I told you not to question anything I’m going to have you do, right? You’re just going to have to trust me on this one...and all the other assignments, too,” The man said, trying to reassure me, but I was far from reassured. 

“I guess,” I said, scratching my head nervously. Although, I don’t know if I should trust a man I’d just met, but if he wanted to harm me, he probably would’ve done so already. 

I decided to trust him for the time being. I just really hope I don’t end up regretting this. 

“So...what do you want me to do? Just get all the answers wrong on purpose?” I asked.

“That would be failing, yes. Just...whatever works, Daniel. Now, get outta here and get it done.” The man shooed me away with his hands. 

I left the warehouse, closing the door behind me without looking back. I knew I was late to the bus area. Well, not just late. I should’ve been home by now. The buses had already left, and I knew what that meant: my dad was probably going to call the school, if he hadn’t already. 

I ran back to the school grounds, because the sooner I got there, the better. Well, I was just hoping to be there before my dad did, at least.

“Daniel Evans...report to the office immediately. Your father is waiting for you,” said someone over the intercom not too long after I’d arrived back at school.

***

My dad acted (and trust me, it was just an act because we were out in public) calm about me not being home when I should’ve been. 

When we arrived home in his van, however, he pulled me by my hair all the way from the van to the house. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Trying to avoid me or something?! You know that’ll never work!” My dad shouted at me, furious. It reminded me a lot of when he hit my mom five years ago…

“No...I—”

“There are **_no_** excuses for your behavior, you good-for-nothing filthy rodent! You better **_never_** even **_think_** about doing something like that again, got it?!” Sometimes it feels like all he does is yell at me. Insult me. Patronize me. Abuse me. I know I shouldn’t let him get to me like I do, but it’s really hard sometimes. 

“...”

“Say something!” My dad hit me with the back of his hand, right on my temple on the left side of my head. It hurt...a lot.

He told me to say something, but if I do, if I told him anything, no matter how small it may be, he’ll find another reason to get mad at me. He always does. 

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to my room. When I entered the room, I immediately locked the door behind me. 

“You better unlock that door right now! You hear me?!”

I sighed a long, heavy sigh, and curled up in a ball on my bed in the corner of the room. I couldn’t take this anymore. I didn’t know what to do. Is there any way for me to escape this? There has to be, right? Even if it’s just a small chance, I’d like to know that it’s possible for me to get out of this.

I decided I should stay in my room the entire night. Right now, it’s 4:17 in the afternoon. I only have to endure this for the rest of today. Then tomorrow. Then the next day…

Why...why does he do it? 

I cried myself to sleep that night.

***

I woke up to my alarm I’d set on my phone. I’d set it to 10:00 in the morning. It was a weekend, so I could get up whenever. Besides, it doesn’t really matter when I get up, because I’m staying in this room until tomorrow when it’s time for me to go to my mom’s house. 

I’d packed a couple snacks; some chips, cookies, two sandwiches. I’d also packed four or five water bottles. 

I did this every single time I had to come over to this place. I brought food and water, ran to my room, and stayed. The entire weekend. My dad would usually pound on the door about every other hour or so, I’d wait until he stopped on Sunday, then I would leave the house, and my mom would pick me up.

I alternated between sleeping, eating, doing homework, and catching up on my neverending watchlist of TV shows. 

Oh yeah. If I need to use the bathroom, I use an empty water bottle to avoid leaving the room and a possible encounter with my dad. Sounds like I’m a couch potato who lives in their mom’s basement, avoiding all socialization and civilization for the rest of eternity.

***

I called my mom the next morning, waiting impatiently for her to come to the house. Then, I slowly unlocked the door to my room, making sure not to wake up my dad. I tip-toed very slowly down the stairs, as quietly as I could, as if my life depended on me not making a sound, making my way to the front door. 

Once inside my mom's car, we headed directly to my school.

"So...how was your weekend at your dad's?" My mom asked on the way there.

"Fine, I guess. Doesn't matter anyway. How was your weekend at...home?" I turned the question around.

"Nothing to write home about. Survivor and bad movies; just killing time until it's back to work. I have to be there at nine today, so I'll see you later," Mom replied.

We've arrived at my school. It's a little weird to think that my goal for today is to fail a test…

***

That’s how I ended up writing the most awful essay I’ve ever written in my life. I’m not even kidding. It was  **_bad_ ** **.** It looked like a kindergartner wrote it. Just looking at the abomination made my head hurt. 

When I got out of my seat and was halfway to the pile of everyone else’s essays, (which all seemed flawless when comparing them to mine) the teacher looked at me with a weird look. She then looked down at my paper...and she just stared at it like it was from another universe.

“Wh-what  **_is_ ** this?! You’ve never turned in anything that looks like...this. There’s not much written here, Daniel. I don’t even know if this is the minimum requirement for this essay! Why did you do...whatever this is?!” My teacher, Ms. Sallow, shouted at me. 

“I just did what you told us to do. Uhhh…...quality over quantity?” I don’t know why I said it like it was a question. 

Then I told her, trying not to sound too suspicious because I was trying to fail deliberately, “You don’t know if it’s bad unless you read it first. It might be nowhere near as bad as it looks. It could be a diamond in the rough. The essay you’ve been looking for—” 

“You do know that your time to write is just about over. Daniel...I can’t believe these words would ever leave my mouth, but you failed, and your parents  **_will_ ** be notified immediately. Looks like you’re gonna have to redo this essay over and over until you get it right. After school. You, and unfortunately some other kids as well, are going to be redoing this essay until I say it’s good enough to pass,” Ms. Sallow explained.

I had no idea I’d have to redo the essay. Since that’s the case, why did he want me to fail it in the first place? I don’t believe that he’d have me go to the trouble of failing a very important test just for me to do it again. Then again, I don’t even have any clue what his true intentions are.

Was I an idiot to put any faith in a stranger? Yes. Certainly. Absolutely. Definitely. Without a doubt.

Was it wrong of me to think that I could somehow escape? That a stranger could help me escape? No. At least, I don’t think so. 

Well, I guess the only thing left to do now is wait until after school to see what happens…

***

I was full of dread when I walked over to my English class after school. I didn't know what to think. I was just trying to imagine what on earth the cloaked man wanted me to do. 

Students were piling in the class, finding seats to sit down and redo their essays. The seats were filling quickly, and I needed to find one. 

There was a girl in the middle of the classroom who had red hair just long enough to put in a ponytail. There was an empty seat to her left, but every time a student went to sit there, she said, "You can't sit here. It's reserved for someone else. Please find a different seat." 

There aren't many vacant seats left, and I'm closest to the seat that no one is allowed to sit in, according to the redhead girl. I guess I'll just try my luck.

To my surprise, she didn't tell me to go away like she did with the others. Instead, she looked at me, smiled, and said, "Hello, Daniel Evans."


	6. Don't Call Me "Mister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I really hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter of Life-long Customer!

“Alright, class! It looks like everyone’s found a seat. Some of you do have to sit on the floor, though, as we don’t have enough desks for everyone,” Ms Sallow explained.  
I sat in complete silence, next to the redhead girl who seemingly knows my name. How does she know? Well, we both go to the same school, but still, I’ve never talked to her. I didn’t even know anyone paid attention to me.  
Then there’s the fact that I purposely failed the exam all so I could be here, with other students who might think I suck just as much as them in English. I still don’t even know why I’m here, and I’m certainly not any closer to figuring it out.  
This better be worth it.  
“So, mister Evans. How are you doing today?” The redhead asked.  
“Don’t call me ‘mister,’ I told her, annoyed.  
“Uhh...okay. Whatever. Anyways, as I was saying, mister Evans, how are you doing?”  
“I told you not to call me that, and it’s really obvious you have nothing important to say because you’re just trying to make pointless small talk,” I replied, hoping that’d be enough to shut her up.  
“Um, I actually do have something important to say. I was just gonna start off with asking you small questions to get to know you better, but OMG. I didn’t expect you to be this irritating,” she spat out, clearly irritated.  
“Oh. I see. The way you said that just now means you already expected me to be irritating, just not as irritating as this. I’ve never been told I’m an annoying or irritating person, but clearly you think so. Maybe you just get annoyed too easily for your own good.  
“Also, if you wanted to get to know me better than my face and voice, maybe you should start by introducing yourself. I mean, isn’t that what a normal person would do?” I stated calmly while looking for a pencil in my backpack.  
“Whatever! My name is Annie. Happy now? I told you something about myself, so now you have to tell me something about yourself,” she responded.  
“Something about myself...hmmm. Let’s see. So many options. Oh. I know. I’m currently sitting next to an incompetent highschooler who wants to make friends with a stranger she barely knows. Now please, if you’re even capable of doing so, be quiet for the rest of the class period while I finish writing my essay. And while you’re at it, you might as well never speak to me again,” I told her as sternly as I could.  
“Well that’s rather rude to say to a lady, don’t you think, mister Evans?”  
“...”  
The only clue I have as to why the cloaked man wants me to fail the English test is that everyone who tried to sit next to Annie was rejected, except me. With me, she not only allowed me to sit next to her, but she also knows my name. I assume Annie is the assistant the cloaked man mentioned.  
If Annie really is the assistant, how does the cloaked person put up with her nonsense?! Whatever. There’s no point in dwelling on it now. What I need to focus on at the moment is passing the English test, since, if I’m right, and I’m pretty positive I am, then the whole reason for this is so I can meet Annie. Goal complete, but now what?  
I guess I’ll have to report back to the cloaked man when I’m done with redoing the essay, but I still don’t even know his intentions…  
Was it dumb of me to even consider going to the warehouse in the first place? Maybe. I’m not sure on that one yet, though. I have been second guessing myself a lot recently in regards to me obeying the cloaked man with no clue as to who he is or what he wants from me.  
I let out a long sigh while thinking about it. A high school student randomly being asked to come to the warehouse, meeting a cloaked man, signing a contract, listening to anything he’s told to do by said mysterious cloaked man, all the while this high school student has no clue what is going on, has so many unanswered questions and feels like he is going in circles with his thoughts.  
Yup. That’s me and my crazy situation I got myself into. I guess I don’t have anything better to do with my boring life, and I took the first opportunity I could to make it more interesting. Was that the wrong decision? Did I make a mistake? I guess...only time will tell…  
***  
Daniel's mom, Emilia, is sitting down on one of the chairs at McDonald's, eating a hotcake. She's on her lunch break, the break she's been waiting for all day.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where the women's bathroom is?" A woman in a white dress and a baseball cap asked very politely.  
"Oh, uh, yes. You see that hallway right over there? It's the door on the right," Emilia replied.  
The woman headed straight for the bathroom after Emilia explained the location of it. She must've been in a hurry.  
Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.  
Emilia's phone was ringing. She dug it out of her left pant pocket and looked at the phone number.  
She didn't recognize it.  
She couldn't help but wonder who was calling. After all, she wasn't expecting any calls from anyone. Not a single person.  
She stuck her phone back in her pocket because she had no clue who was calling. She was absolutely sick and tired of scam calls, so she hardly ever answered her phone when it wasn’t a number she recognized.  
The same number called her phone again, but she chose to ignore it. Little did she know...that same call she so hastily chose to ignore, is the call she had been waiting for for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know, and if you can think of any ways for me to improve it, tell me! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. :)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, updates are going to be anywhere from 1 week to a month. A month is the absolute MAX it will take me to upload a new chapter, so I hope you guys stick around for the consistent updates. :)  
> On a completely unrelated note, you can check out my blog about anime with this link: https://an1mereviews.blogspot.com/


End file.
